


Get it hot ⑦

by Yi_crush_liu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yi_crush_liu/pseuds/Yi_crush_liu
Summary: 这一篇之前已经发过了，只是刚刚发现申请到了账号，所以想试着在这个网站上发一下。





	Get it hot ⑦

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇之前已经发过了，只是刚刚发现申请到了账号，所以想试着在这个网站上发一下。

/

 

ooc

 

/

 

⑦

 

郑在玹依旧在回想着先前的一幕，喉结不停上下滑动，一遍遍告诫自己要冷静，可他还是无法抑制住内心的躁动，一杯一杯地接受同学递过来的酒，再一饮而尽。

 

酒精下肚灼烧着他，意识有些混乱，更糟糕的是信息素不受控制地发散，他意识到这点后迷迷糊糊的起身走出包间尽量避免给别人造成麻烦，引起骚乱。

 

在包间外等了很久的董思成看到门被推开，心心念念的人走了出来，他踌躇了一下还是迎上前去装作意外相遇似的开口：

 

“唉！郑在玹？你也在这里参加毕业聚会啊，好巧哦，你还记得我吗？我是董思成！”

 

终于将自己准备的开场白说出口的董思成松了一大口气，隐含着情绪的双眸看向郑在玹。

 

“董思成？”

 

 

郑在玹看着眼前的人，胸口发闷，喉管突然间就像是被堵住一样，脑袋又一阵发晕。

 

“我当然认识你了。”

 

他对董思城扯出一个微笑，觉得这个在自己面前傻笑着的人实在太过残忍，毕业之前在学校里就永远对自己充满着敌意，冷淡且疏离，每次自己想要去接近他的时候总会收到冷漠的表情。

 

 

可是还是想去接近他，会听从同是舞蹈艺术生的李永钦教的方法，故意在学校走廊上装作偶遇，还会特意摆出李永钦教的pose希望能给他留下一个好印象。

 

 

可好像总是事与愿违，为什么事情会变成这样？明明开学请吃饭的时候还好好的。

 

 

郑在玹脑子里混乱的很，里头像是有一团团炸开的烟花。

 

 

董思成咬着唇看向郑在玹，心脏在胸腔里怦怦跳，之前灌下去的酒此刻渐渐发挥了原本应有的作用，咬得再用力些嘴唇都微微泛白，董思成再三暗示自己，这种时候千万要清醒。

 

 

“能麻烦你送我回酒店房间吗？我现在感觉有点不舒服。”

 

 

乍然间听到郑在玹充满磁性的声音。

 

 

猛然回过神：“啊？啊！好，好的。”

 

 

董思成才发觉郑在玹的不对劲，有些自责自己太沉浸在自我的世界里，估计这次又会留下不好的印象吧，董思成自暴自弃地想。

 

原来所谓的酒店房间就在pub的楼上21层，董思成扶着郑在玹刷卡进了房间，他的左手搭在董思成肩膀，紧闭双眸，董思成寻摸着床要将人放下，却又舍不得。

 

 

磨磨蹭蹭的想浪费着时间，又想到在电梯里郑在玹差不多整个人和他贴得很近，连呼出的气体都清晰可触，自己还能若有似无地闻到郑在玹身上淡淡混杂在龙舌兰中的信息素味道，禁不住脸颊发热，周围的空气都上升了几分热度。

 

 

就算再怎么磨再怎么挪也还是到了终点，就着郑在玹搭在自己肩膀的手，右手搂住他的腰，左手支撑着后脑勺，小心翼翼的弯下腰把人扶到床上躺下。

 

 

因为姿势的原因贴得很近，不敢有太大的动作，双手还被压在他的身体下，能感受到手掌处精壮的腰身，房间里好热，却还是忍不住想要靠近他的身体，两人面对面相拥的姿势像一对爱侣，董思成前所未有的感受到一种满足感。

 

酒精上头人就会变得很大胆，董思成着迷的看着郑在玹的脸庞，只亮着壁灯的房间并不明亮，自己却能在隐隐绰绰的光线里描绘出他的模样。

 

 

视线所到之处，

饱满流畅的额头，想亲，

 

高挺优越的鼻梁，想亲，

 

阖上的那双温柔的眼睛，想亲，

 

棱角分明的下巴，想亲，

 

脖颈处突出的喉结，想亲，

 

 

还有，那双抿住的柔软的唇，也想亲。

 

 

像疯魔了一样，心底的声音催促着他：亲吧，试一试，你心心念念的人就躺在你眼前，他喝醉了，不会知道的。

 

 

他想着，也这样做了，嘴唇处真实的柔软温热的触感强烈地刺激着大脑皮层，眼神中染着一层雾气，像是本能一样自动吮吸着唇瓣，轻咬，只感觉心快要跳出胸腔，嘴唇都在微抖。

 

 

喘息着离开唇瓣，董思成觉得自己真的是要疯了，做出这种事情，周身的温度飙升，热度都烧到后颈处了。

 

一种痒遍布全身，他脱力般轻靠在郑在玹身上，将头抵在他耳边静静喘气，空气中弥漫着酒味，还有处于醉酒状态下的董思成没有察觉到的两种信息素交缠纠结的味道。

 

 

而其中一种信息素味道的主人觉察到了。

 

郑在玹不知道自己到底是怎么想的，他也搞不清楚自己，明明在电梯里就可以收好乱溢的信息素，在嗅到董思成颈间不属于他的而是一个陌生Alpha味道时突然不想收了，满脑子都是一个念头：这是我的Omega，别人的味道不可以！

 

 

终于等闻到董思成周身散发着自己信息素味道时再任性的睡过去，放心的将自己交给身边人。

 

再次清醒过来是因为嘴唇上酥麻的感觉，一瞬间以为自己又做了关于董思成的春梦，还惊叹奇怪这次的梦好真实而且还是那个不解人情的小坏蛋主动，但鼻间充斥着的信息素告诉他这并不是梦，伏在他身上的人是董思成，甚至还在亲他，轻咬着他的唇瓣，郑在玹只觉一阵发晕，而且董思成好像因为他不收敛信息素而被动发情了。

 

 

脑子里一瞬间想了很多种结果，他听着耳边湿热的呼吸声，一阵发麻又难受，下身一阵发涨发热，心爱的Omega就趴在你耳边发情了，身为一个正常的Alpha都会有一种冲动，那就是标记他，最好是完全标记。可他还没满20岁，不能彻底标记自己的Omega，真是可惜！要是在以前的时代就可以进行完全标记了。

 

 

他知道自己的想法很正常，可问题在于董思成还不是他的Omega，并且处于醉酒被动发情的不清醒状态，更要命的事情是董思成对他没有感情。

 

 

“唉。”

 

 

郑在玹深深的叹了口气，顺道感叹自己在这么折磨人的时刻还能想这么多，双眼紧盯着天花板，克制住自己想要把身上这个折磨着自己的Omega拆吃入腹的本能和冲动，剧烈深呼吸想要冷静下来。

 

 

 

 

 

“郑在玹，我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢。”

 

董思成在心底轻声念着，一遍又一遍，一种巨大的空虚感从身体里传出来直接到达心脏，不自觉摩擦着被单，欲望的体液流淌，粘腻难耐。

 

 

他现在头昏脑胀，身体发热，以至于心底的秘密伴随着甜腻的呻吟漏了出来，传到郑在玹的耳边。

 

 

他只听到这一句心里的所有防线全部分崩离析，一瞬间瓦解。

 

“啊……喜欢……嗯……郑在玹…”

 

“嗯……很喜欢……”

 

 

董思成呢喃着，难受着，自觉靠向近在咫尺的令人心安的味道，然而还是连一句完整的句子都说不出来。

 

 

他急切的想要寻求安慰，下一瞬就被放倒在柔软的床上，一双强壮的手臂抱住了自己，双腿间被强硬地挤进另一条腿，湿滑的液体自红肿的股间流动，腺体也在泛红股起，浑身上下叫嚣着欲望，意乱情迷。

 

他只想郑在玹狠狠的操他，一想到这儿，体液流得更加汹涌。

 

 

“嗯……郑在玹……进来……”

 

 

郑在玹双眼发红，心里也只有一个念头：

 

 

去他妈的，他喜欢我！他让我进去！操。

 

 

伏在Omega身上的Alpha亲吻着他的脖颈，伸出舌尖舔舐，使得身下的人一阵战栗，又吻向他的唇，撬开唇瓣用力的勾着Omega的舌尖吮吸，还搅得他舌根发麻，嘴角流下暧昧的津液。两人呼吸的节奏早已被打乱，大脑缺氧，互相喘息着离开，没过一会儿又不要命的纠缠在一起，沉沦。

 

 

一只手伸进董思成衣服里面，来回抚摸着纤细的腰身，更直接解开衬衣扣子，露出Omega白嫩的胸膛，娇嫩的乳粒被大力揉捏，颤颤巍巍的挺立，还未溢出口的呻吟直接被唇舌堵住，甚至一只作恶的手伸进了他的裤子里，咔哒，皮带解开的声音。

 

 

湿热的唇一路向下，吻上寂寞的胸膛，含住一粒红樱舔弄亲咬。

 

 

裤子里的手挑拨着他的性器，摸到湿热的后穴，慢慢的打着圈就是不进去。

 

 

董思成怎么受得了这种研磨，后穴处空虚发痒，那人却坏心的不肯进去，情热一阵阵袭来，羞人的情潮折磨着董思成小幅抽搐起来，

 

 

他终是忍受不住：

 

“你快点！进来！”迫切需要有人能填满它。

 

 

 

郑在玹抬头看着董思成情迷的模样，醉红的眼角渲染欲望，额头上是汗湿的缱绻混乱的发丝，自己后颈的腺体因为他迷乱诱惑的话语温度高的吓人，浑身的血液仿佛都往一处隐秘的地方汇聚，空气中两种信息素的味道已经浓烈的盖住了酒味，又像两只无形的手在互相试探缠绕。

 

 

信息素越来越浓郁。

 

 

他伸手环住身上人的腰身主动吻上他的喉结，乱蹭轻舔。郑在玹千万般忍耐才没有射出来，一根手指刚虚虚探进粘腻湿滑的穴口就感受到一阵紧缩，听到他突然急速的喘息，在喉结处作乱的小舌也骤停，这番动作证明了身下人的身子到底有多敏感。

 

 

郑在玹硬生生克制住发热的欲望，他想要知道：

 

“中本悠太和你有什么关系？”

 

 

如果答案是自己最不想听到的，他也不知道自己会干出什么事情，所幸身下人的回答让他很满意。

 

 

“嗯……中本悠太？”

 

 

董思成混乱的脑子里捕捉到这个名字，有些发懵，但还是努力思索：

 

 

“是……嗯……讨厌的男人！”

 

 

董思成心里愤愤的想着：讨厌轻浮又奇怪！

 

 

“那郑在玹呢？你说喜欢他，是……真的吗？”

 

 

脸上的颜色立马红上加红，耳廓发热，董思成觉得自己在发烧，无法名状的欲望还在灼烧着他，几乎无法喘息。

 

 

 

郑在玹炽热的眼神一瞬不瞬的盯着董思成潮红的脸庞，迫切想要一个答案。

 

 

“是……喜欢，喜欢郑在玹。很喜欢。”

 

 

“有多喜欢？”

 

 

“见第一面就喜欢了……想成为……唯一的Omega，想……”

 

 

 

话还没说完，就感觉到后穴处的手指完全捅了进来，后穴本能的开始收缩，感受着那个入侵的异物。

 

 

董思成不受控制的颤栗痉挛，这种被突然贯穿的感受太刺激，他的前端不禁流出精液，手指用力攀住郑在玹宽广的背部,嘴唇寻找着郑在玹的唇瓣，想得到慰抚。

 

 

 

两人纠缠着吻在一起，酒店的卧室里满溢着彼此信息素和情欲的味道，双方都在情热中颤抖，他借着董思成湿润完全的地方送进自己的手指，指节上的薄茧刺激着娇嫩细腻的内壁，手指打着转又弯曲轻搔，听着他发出撩拨的呻吟。

 

 

 

郑在玹坚定的抽送着手指，还不忘勾着唇瓣吮吸，逐根增加进入的手指，到了第四根已经无法再抽送了，他解开裤链，释放出自己的欲望，缓缓抽出手指，却感受到内壁强大的吸力在费尽心思留下自己的手指。

 

 

“思成，呼~放松点，让手指出来，好不好？”

 

 

 

手指带出暧昧的淫液，顺带抚上董思成的前端堵住马眼：

 

 

“思成不能先射哦。”

 

 

董思成呜咽出声，梨花带雨呼吸急促：

 

“不要这样……啊~”

 

 

硕大抵在已经扩张好的穴口，蓄势待发：

 

“我要进去了。”

 

郑在玹出声提醒，再也没有多余的心思逗弄董思成，Alpha粗壮的性器挤开湿热娇嫩的内壁，一个挺身，探入半个龟头，便已感受到其中的紧致。

 

郑在玹倒吸一口冷气，汗水从额头滑至下巴，董思成也不好受，哭喊着说不要了，郑在玹心疼吻着董思成的唇，等彼此适应后，带着某种决心缓慢而坚定地侵入，一下又一下深凿进肉穴里，进入到前所未有的深度，可是里面的感受太过温暖美妙，抽插的速度越来越快，大开大合。

 

 

每一下都引起董思成的颤栗：

 

“太大了……慢点……”

 

 

纤细瘦弱的Omega汗湿的躺在床上，不绝于耳的呻吟在耳边响起，诱人性感，郑在玹的性器在里面被刺激的胀大了一圈，毫无保留地顶撞着董思成的敏感点，精准刺中要害，一直徘徊在生殖腔入口。

 

 

董思成被顶得上下晃动，爽到抽搐，因快感而发麻的双腿无力的攀着郑在玹精壮的腰背。

 

 

后颈处被他的发丝刺得发痒，郑在玹湿热的唇舌在发肿的腺体上流连亲吻，下一瞬传便来腺体被咬破的痛感，感受到源源不断的Alpha信息素的注入。

 

 

被标记了。

 

 

董思成贪婪的呼吸着郑在玹信息素的味道，事情的发展远远超出他的想象，不再去想以后，只想贪恋这一时的旖旎。

 

 

不由得抱紧了郑在玹，感受着他的确存在。

 

 

郑在玹很开心，因为他终于拥有了自己的Omega，拥有了董思成，虽然没有20岁无法完全标记，但两个人互相属于彼此，刺破腺体的那一瞬间真正感受到了彼此信息素的结合，那是世界上没有任何东西可以给予的安全感。

 

 

身上人粗暴的撞击撞回了董思成的思绪，言语破碎不堪：

 

 

“唔…停下…不…”

 

 

敏感脆弱的地方被一遍遍反复侵占，陌生的快感自尾椎骨攀附至大脑皮层，电流般划过，董思成听到交合处传来的肉体撞击的声音，叽叽咕咕的水声，流淌在下身各处粘腻的液体。

 

 

太淫乱了。

 

 

他紧紧闭上眼睛还不够，再用手臂覆在眼皮上，强迫自己不去听这暧昧的声音，不去想这艳丽的场景。

 

 

他在Alpha信息素的安抚下渐渐心安，两人配合的越来越默契，身体越来越契合，彼此的信息素开始发生微妙的变化，沉浸在快感里的两人毫无察觉。

 

 

郑在玹被董思成内壁的软肉吸的意识涣散，想再用力些，再往前探索他的秘密。

 

 

 

前方的温度更高，汁水更丰沛，生殖道软滑的嫩肉也在推着他，吸着他上前，身体被欲望支配顶撞在那个小口上，那里软厚的壁肉弹力十足，一直抵挡着郑在玹的侵入，他不懈地撞击，终于凿出了一条缝隙，就这样顺着它一路向前，劈开黏合的肉壁，来到了一个绝妙的领域。

 

 

 

“嗯…啊…”

 

 

董思成被刺激得一抖，他不知道发生了什么，手脚瞬间脱力，感觉不妙。

 

 

“停下！不可以…”

 

 

他的理智早已被撕裂，声音染着嘶哑的情欲。

 

 

 

可是终于历经艰苦才发现新大陆的人怎么可能半途而返，回答他的是更加猛烈的撞击。

 

 

 

郑在玹小心翼翼的抱起董思成，他此刻就像是一只惨遭蹂躏的小猫咪，脸颊泛着欲望的潮红，眼角是干涸的泪痕，身上每一处都有青青紫紫的吻痕，斑驳淤青的指印。

 

 

刚刚还在哭诉着不要的人已经沉沉昏睡过去，他不知道的是那样充满诱惑的嗓音只会让人更加想要去欺负他，让他哭得更可怜，只为他郑在玹哭泣，只能对他发出那样的声音。

 

 

别人对郑在玹的印象都是温柔和煦的男神学长，亲切又温暖。

 

 

事实是只有他自己知道自己有多可恶。

 

 

其实他知道那里是哪里，毕竟常年的学霸，再加上一直对董思成这个Omega虎视眈眈，他的生理知识还是很丰富的，顶进去的一瞬间他就知道那是Omega的生殖腔。

 

 

虽然有一瞬间的疑惑为什么生殖腔会被打开，但他积攒的知识告诉他这也很正常，此时更多的是庆幸。

 

 

世界上每个人的成熟度都不一样，大部分Omega只有到20岁时通过政府注射基因药物才能使生殖腔被解封，但其实就像女性来月经，有早有晚，只是这个世界的人们普遍推迟了，总有所谓的意外会发生。

 

 

能够完全标记董思成的喜悦使他大脑充血，在听到董思成哭喊停下的时候罔顾他的声音，狠狠入进里头，凿进生殖腔，只有一个念头驱使着他：让他怀孕！

 

 

在生殖腔里大进大出，董思成的内壁红肿充血，刚被开发的生殖腔猛烈收缩释放出一波又一波热潮，他搂紧了身上温暖的身躯将自己完全的交付给他，迎来一阵阵的高潮，被撸动的前端也喷薄出浓白的精液，他高潮得要晕厥。

 

 

郑在玹感受到董思成鼓励性的拥抱，心跳在一瞬间停止，托起他的臀部再小幅抽动，孜孜不倦的进入，高热的生殖腔激烈抽搐运动，喷洒着热烫的水柱，郑在玹的龟头迎上这一股股热液，只感觉眼前一白，巨大的性器堵在娇小的生殖腔里，堵住董思成止不住的潮吹。

 

 

董思成难耐的胡乱呻吟，想快点结束这煎熬。

 

 

他感觉到生殖腔被大力撑开，接纳着郑在玹的巨物，内心一阵恐惧，而Alpha顶在生殖腔的性器正在成结，董思成努力收缩着想将它挤出去，却被入的更深，结也已经完全膨胀开，再也不能移动分毫，柔软的肚皮隐约可见内里阴茎的形状。

 

 

董思成还要经受着Alpha喷射出来精液的冲击，狠力打在生殖腔的内壁上，他完完全全的接收着这会让他怀孕的东西，烫得他止不住高潮，想要逃脱却被巨大的结钉在原地无法动弹，最后在一场情爱里脱力昏睡过去。

 

 

郑在玹看着累晕过去的人，怜惜的拥吻着他，持续的成结射精还在进行，等待着结慢慢变小，最后拔出阴茎的时候两种信息素已经完全融合，他看着董思成后穴处收缩的媚肉上覆盖着自己的精液，缓缓顺着大腿流出。

 

 

将昏睡的人抱起来，到浴室去清洗，洗着洗着第二波情热来袭，便在里头要了他一遍又一遍，入了生殖腔一次又一次。

 

 

 

 

💚


End file.
